


《 A Storm of Lies 》

by 0_chubot_0



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, He’s still there dont worry, I only accept sub!vector, I promise a non-shippy fanfic soon, Lies, M/M, Rei is a bad friend, Slight mentions of Astral, Vector is evil, seeing him without power makes me smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_chubot_0/pseuds/0_chubot_0
Summary: A sleepover with Yuuma changes when a mischievous Rei's plans to get the numbers fails.





	《 A Storm of Lies 》

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another Zexal fanfic ahh I have no self control! If you have any ship suggestions feel free to comment them! I enjoy writing for Zexal a lot!

"Wow!! So this is the great Yuuma's house?!" The spiky haired boy's eyes began to sparkle. "I can't believe it! I'm staying over at Yuuma's house! I'm staying over at Yuuma's house!" He seemed overwhelmed with joy, looking around every nook and cranny, the big smile on his face not leaving any time soon. Yuuma couldn't help but feel flattered, leading his fanboy to the kitchen table for dinner. "You're too kind, Rei. Now if you want some pizzazz, just wait until you try grandma's amazing food!" The two sat down, eating utensils in hand and when food was served, they began to dig in. "Mmn! You're right, Yuuma! Her cooking is amazing!" Rei talked with his mouth full, reaching for more in his bowl with the fork he had in his hand. For some reason, Rei couldn't use chopsticks. His excuse? Never was taught how. Yuuma thought that was silly, but kept on eating. When their bellies were full, the two cleaned their dishes and made their way to Yuuma's room to talk about dueling and what happened at school today.  
"And then I decided to bust out my Gagaga Magician and use it's effect to change its level from four to six. And then.." Yuuma continued to talk about his adventure and Rei nodded along, pretending to care about what the other had to say. His violet eyes began to scan the room mid-story, observing the books, the desk, heck even near the window, and then his eyes met his. Rei tried not to make it known that he could see Astral as that would give away his cover, but he also knew that small glance was not going to go unnoticed by the observant alien. The orange haired fellow snapped out of his thoughts when Yuuma spoke out his false name, "Rei!! Earth to Rei!!" 'Quick, make an excuse!' "Huh?! Oh, sorry Yuuma! I just got distracted by the uhh.. the rain! It's so loud hitting your window," the prankster scratched his head, showing a shy smile. "You think it's loud down here, listen to how it sounds up in the attic," Yuuma laughed, taking Rei's hand and leading him up the rope to where he usually sleeps. He was right, the rain sounded like bullets against the shingled roof, loud enough to hurt Rei's sensitive human ears. All the boy could utter was a less enthusiastic "Wow.." before the other began digging in his drawer for some pajamas. "Here, Rei, you can borrow some of my clothes for tonight! We are similar in sizes after all! One time I was staying at Tetsuo's place and forgot to bring my own pajamas and.." 'There he goes, off on a tangent again.' Rei took the clothes from his friend's hand and made his way to the bathroom to change. He knew the numbers had to be somewhere, that was the reason why he wanted to stay over in the first place. 'Taking away the numbers would mean no more Astral World, no more stupid people, and best of all no more Yuuma.' Rei smirked at the thought, changing his clothes and making his way back to the room, his foot steps against the wooden floor light and almost unheard. He opened the door to see Yuuma pulling his sleeping shirt over his head, getting a good look at this tan stomach and the deck belt that he kept on. 'That's where they have to be. All I have to do is get to that deck and those numbers are as good as mine.'  
"Oh, hey Rei! Are you ready for sleep now? I'll let you sleep on the real bed because you're the guest!" Rei began to put up his act again, his smile contagious. "Oh gee, are you sure Yuuma? I mean, me, sleeping in Yuuma's bed! This is a dream come true!"  
"Yeah yeah," Yuuma couldn't help but blush at the thought of being a celebrity. "I will be up in the attic if you need anything! Sleep tight, Rei!"  
"And to you too, Yuuma!" The boy waved the duelist good night, turning off the light and laying in the bed.  
The problem with Barians was that they didn't need sleep, so Rei had to lay there with his thoughts as the rain fell a little harder than before. Perfect time to plan while waiting for that slob Yuuma to fall asleep, but seeing as how easy it is for him to snooze in class, it probably won't take too long. Ten minutes have past and now it's go time. Rei made sure he was quiet in his movements when making his way to the attic, the creaky wood planks not helping. However, his real obstacle was the glowy alien that liked to show up from time to time and if there was something Rei hated more than Yuuma, was that smart mouth Astral. If it weren't for him giving Yuuma those cards during his fight with Faker, he would have won and destroyed that stupid world of his along with Earth. He tiptoed to the hammock, taking a good look at Yuuma's sleeping face. 'He is less annoying when knocked out,' Rei thought. 'Wish I could spit at him, that would be really funny. No, you're the fanboy. Even if it were to be hilarious you don't want to lose this kid's trust.' Rei nodded to himself and looked around for this deck Yuuma had. The sound of rustling papers and chests being opened and closed woke up the duelist quickly. "Huh? Who's there?! I have a baseball bat and I'm not afraid to use it!" He threatened the shadow looking through his belongings. "Leave my parents' stuff alone!"  
"Yuuma! It's me! Rei!!" He shouted back in a panicked tone, walking towards him with his hands up. It took a while to register, but Yuuma finally believed him, getting out of his hammock and walking over to the frightened Rei. "What are you doing scaring me like that?!"  
"I wasn't I just I-" Was all Rei could answer without full on cursing the other out for frightening him. That would only blow his cover no matter how tempting it was. Finally, an idea struck. "Yuuma.. can I tell you something..?" He began to speak, having the other boy's full attention. "Well you see.. I'm scared of uh... storms." This act was going well, Rei mentally high-fived himself. "Really?" Yuuma's voice seemed between sympathetic and on the verge of laughter, both offended Rei. He wasn't actually scared. Only weaklings had fears, and Vector was no weakling. "Yeah. Sorry for bothering you I just couldn't sleep because of it," a whimper to seal the deal, Rei schemed. And the duelist took the bait, taking Rei down from the attic gently and plopping down on the regular bed, his arm out for the other to lay on. "I used to be scared of storms too, but my mom was always there to keep me safe. Maybe I can do the same for you. Here, Rei, lay down next to me."  
"Uhm okay, Yuuma," Rei began to act timidly, laying close to the other who wrapped his arms around him when he laid down. "There there. There is no reason to be scared of a little storm." Rei wanted to puke. He wasn't a child. All he could do, however, was let it all happen. "Thanks for going through all of this trouble, Yuuma. You're a great friend," he hesitantly nuzzled his face against the other's chest, hearing his steady breaths. Cold metal hit his cheek, the key wrapped around Yuuma's neck still on. 'Does he ever take it off? He has to! Never mind that. With that key on, Astral must be keeping a close eye on what was going on. Think quick Vector!'  
"Yuuma.." Rei raised his head to look at Yuuma's gentle face. "Would it be weird if I uh.. uhm..." He began to lean forward towards the boy, finally closing the space between their lips. A soft kiss was exchanged, the red and black haired boy surprised at the action to even move. It seemed like his plan was failing until he felt a kiss back.  
A war between kisses broke out quickly, their positions changed to where Rei was on top of Yuuma, kissing him rougher than the first batch of smooches given out, his tongue poking out for entrance in the other's addicting mouth which agreed access. Their tongues wrestled and Rei's mind began to get fuzzy. 'No, don't get into this! Stay strong to your plan!' He kept trying to remind himself, but it was useless now. Breaking away from the kiss earned Rei a whine, something his ears could get used to hearing. "Yuuma.. do you mind if.." he tugged on the other's shirt to which the other sat up slightly to pull it off. Rei followed soon after, taking off his pants as well to where he was only in his underwear, his human parts pressing against Yuuma's thigh. They exchanged more passionate kisses before hands began to explore from the hair to cupping the cheeks and eventually to more dangerous areas. Yuuma gasped when he felt a hand press onto his aching groin, quickly covering his mouth to keep from being too loud as Rei pulled off his pants and underwear. "Rei.. hold up," the duelist got up and began to undo the key around his neck. 'Ah, perfect! Now Astral cannot watch as I tear his Yuuma apart. Well, now I kind of want him to see when it's put that way.' Rei took one of Yuuma's hands to stop him from the action, moving it to his mouth. He lightly licked around the other's fingers, saliva grazing over each digit like glaze does to a donut. This sure did catch Yuuma's attention, red irises watching as his friend started to suck lightly on them. "Rei.." he muttered out, taking his wet hand away and wiping it onto the orange haired boy's chest. The warm spit soon turning cold from the surrounding air. This only made Rei's crotch ache for freedom more and Yuuma could tell. To tease the other into submission, Yuuma moved his leg up, pressing his knee against Rei's length. When the other responded with a moan, Yuuma moved and pinned him down under him. He was in control now. This pissed Rei off, not liking being looked down on, but his mind began to only focus on the boy on top of him sucking at his neck. And then his collar bones. And then..at his stomach.. and then.."Ahh Yuuma.." Rei let out a shameful moan as Yuuma kissed his clothed erection, a wet spot forming from the stimulation he has been receiving. Rei couldn't help but loop his fingers around the elastic on his underwear and letting his penis free. Yuuma seemed to like the idea as well, kissing the now vulnerable cock in front of him, earning a rather cute moan in return. Rei's hand moved to grab at his friend's complicated hair, pushing him down to where his penis was now into his mouth. "Just like that, Yuuma.. ahn!" This new feeling made Vector feel queasy, almost as if his stomach was in a knot, but something about it just felt..right? Watching the person he hates the most sucking his erection made him feel a unique power, a power that he knew was unattainable anywhere else.  
The duelist could only go half way before his uvula began to react to the mass in his mouth, giving a gagging motion before popping Rei's member out of his mouth. The saliva turned cold instantly, sending a chilling sensation throughout the undercover Barian's body and making the knot in his stomach tighten. "Yu..ma.." He moaned out in his innocent voice as he took off the rest of his undergarments. Once fully nude, the two began to kiss again, showing no limits. Yuuma, having the upper hand on the situation, decided to take things a bit further, lowering his hand to wrap around his friend's hard mass, still wet with spit, and began to pump it up and down, stretching the skin and opening the urethra in a steady rhythm. He obviously had some experience with masturbation, not the best but still very good for the moment, making any kind of thought in Rei's mind go blurry just like his vision. With one hand over his mouth to stifle his moans, Rei used his other hand to pull Yuuma's body closer to his, his erection moving closer to the other's. Yuuma seemed to understand what he wanted, letting go of Rei to focus on inserting himself. "Agh! Yuuma!!" Rei yelped, his chest heaving and his face red hot. "It hurts! It hurts so much!" He covered his mouth with both hands not to wake up any of his friend's family members, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "Oh sorry, ah.." Yuuma chuckled, moving away in embarrassment. "Yuuma.. let me help you," Rei grabbed one of Yuuma's hands and began to lick it just like before, lowering down to his own entrance when he felt it was coated enough. Spreading his legs apart to get a good angle, Rei slowly pushed one of the duelist's fingers into himself, groaning at the sharp pain. Yuuma was fully focused on what was happening, feeling the muscle tightened and loosen around his finger and the cute noises Rei would make when he moved even the slightest. When Rei felt ready for another finger, a rhythm began between the two. Rei totally lost it, having to be silenced by Yuuma's mouth as he had his insides explored by the boy's talented fingers. His legs began to noticeably shake and sweat formed onto his pale skin. Breaking from the kiss, the friends gasped for air. It was time, the two concluded.  
Rei was the one who suggested Yuuma to lay down, probably to save the little dignity he had left. While he will be the one receiving, that doesn't mean he will be the one to submit. 'Why would I ever submit to Yuuma? Yuck!' A few more kisses were exchanged and Rei began to position himself against Yuuma's erection, the nerves building up quite quickly. Giving one last reassuring breath, the ginger lowered himself, taking in the mass in one go, of course with a crying wail following soon after. He was impatient and that came with a price. Yuuma held onto Rei's shaking hips, letting him adjust if he needs to before lifting him up slowly and then back down at the same speed. Wow, they were really doing it. "I can't believe I'm going to heaven with Yuuma.. ahh.. ahnn..." Rei smiled, tears dripping down his cheeks from the piercing feeling in his stomach. "Yuuma.. Yuu..ma!" He completely lost it when the other grew in speed, moaning back his false name. "Ohh Yuuma! I'm.. agh! I'm!!"  
"Keep it down.. Rei..." Yuuma laughed, pushing himself deeper when he found a rhythm he liked. The two kept at the same position for minutes until Yuuma felt the need to take over, sitting up and pushing Rei under him again. This time Rei obliged without any thought, wrapping his legs around the other's waist to pull him closer. "Good.. just like that.. ahh... Yuuma you feel good.." He continued to babble, his seed spurting out of him and his stomach clenching. The duelist kept going, hitting a spot that Rei seemed to like a lot until he began to feel his climax coming as well. Giving a few more rough thrusts into Rei's ruined hole, Yuuma finally pulled out and blew his load, the strings landing onto the bottom's stomach. They stayed that way for a while to catch their breath before Yuuma began to laugh. Either peeved or tired, Rei didn't know which he was more of at the moment, but he decided to laugh too, weakly sitting up and giggling into a kiss with the person in front of him.  
It just felt right.  
After the events, Yuuma almost immediately fell asleep, leaving Rei with his thoughts once more. 'Maybe tomorrow I'll steal those numbers when he is changing for swim class. Yuuma..changing for swim class. No stop thinking about that idiot!' Rei noticed a glowing figure in front of the bed. 'That's right, Astral saw the whole thing. And when he finds out that the person Yuuma was banging is a Barian, oh that would be a fantastic facial expression to capture in person.' Rei gave a smirk, curling up close to his friend's sweaty body and forcing himself to fall asleep.  
Morning came faster than expected. Of course, Rei was the first to wake up, seeing Yuuma's smiling face in front of his. 'Wow, he smiles even in his sleep.' Rei pressed his lips onto the smiling hero, waking him up slowly with a mumble. "Yuuma, it's time to wake up." Rei noticed how raspy his voice sounded. "Just a little longer please," the other replied to which Rei let happen. "Well I'll be on my way home, okay?" A small nod. "Keep this between us," Rei kissed him one more time before getting dressed in his school clothes he entered the house with and making his way out of the room. Before he could walk out, he heard Yuuma mutter an "I love you". It made him feel something strange in his gut and in his chest. 'Was it disgust?' Rei didn't reply, closing the door behind him and heading out.


End file.
